Rooftop Date
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: Ruby has a special surprise for Blake. BlackRose


**Rooftop Date**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. **

Blake approached the cafeteria table where team RWBY, minus Ruby, and team JNPR were sitting. As she came closer, she noticed a box in front of Nora, who was staring at it intently.

"What's with the box?" she asked as she sat down next to Yang.

"You know Velvet's teammate, Coco?" Ren asked. "She and Nora have become close lately. And today she sent Nora this. A small chocolate figurine of herself. Now Nora's debating whether she should eat it or keep it."

"It looks so good but it's just so cute," Nora argued with herself. "It looks delicious but it's also really beautiful."

Blake smiled, but her smile quickly vanished and she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"It's just... Ruby used to do things like that for me, too. She would often cook for me or get me flowers. But now... It's like our relationship has been reduced to good morning kisses and the occasional quicky in the bathroom."

"Gah, why would you say that?!" Weiss shouted. "We share that bathroom!"

"Oh yes, I am well aware that me and Ruby _share_ that bathroom with you and Yang."

A blush appeared on the heiresses cheeks and she turned away. "Proceed."

"I know that she is busy. She's a leader and needs to study, so she can't be constantly showering me with attention. But damn it, I think I deserve a little something every now and then! Just so I know I still hold a special place in her life." There was a moment of silence at the table during which Blake looked at her scroll. "Class is in ten minutes. See ya."

Ren watched her leave, then turned back to Nora to find the box empty and her mouth smeared with chocolate.

"She was delicious," Nora said with a bright smile.

(**)

It was now evening and the sun had almost completely set. Blake was currently heading to her dorm room when she noticed something in front of the door. A trail of rose petals, leading off into the hall. Blake stopped in front of the door and examined the petals. They had been placed there recently. There was also a note that said _Follow the petals._ Blake shrugged and decided to do so.

Blake followed the trail for a couple of minutes until it ended at a door. _If I remember correctly, this door leads to the rooftop._

She opened the door and walked out, but paused at the sight that greeted her.

There were rose petals everywhere, a table with two plates of food, a radio and jars with fireflies had been placed everywhere, illuminating the scenery. Ruby stood in front of the table.

Upon seeing Blake, she quickly turned on the radio and romantic music started playing. She then gave a quick bow. "M'lady."

Blake giggled. "Ruby, what is this?"

"Just a little something I decided to put together for the most beautiful woman in the world. Now come on, dinner's getting cold."

So they sat down at the table. Blake's plate had smoked salmon with a side of steamed vegetables. Ruby had a steak with mashed potatoes.

"So, how was your day?"

"Ruby, we've had the same classes. You know how my day was."

"Blake, just...just...okay?"

Blake laughed again. "My day was fine, dear. How was yours?"

"Not bad. Not bad. You know, I...wait. You hear that?" she asked as the radio changed it's song. Ruby and Blake smiled at each other knowingly.

"The song we danced to on our first," Blake said.

Ruby nodded and got up. "May I have this dance?" she asked as she extended a hand towards Blake.

Without answering, Blake simply took the hand and let Ruby pull her up and spin her around. They then danced, letting the music carry them.

"Seriously, Ruby," Blake spoke. "Where did this come from? I can not believe you simply up and decided to do this today."

"Timing was a little too perfect, wasn't it?" Ruby replied. "I overheard you talking in the cafeteria. You were right. I've been really busy lately, but you're my girlfriend Blake. And you deserve to be spoiled every now and again."

Blake smiled and kissed Ruby. "Thanks, hon. I really did need this. This was nice."

"It's not over, yet."

"Huh?"

Then Ruby ran off and quickly came back with a large bundle, which turned out to be two blankets. She placed one on the floor and the other she put to the side.

"Ruby, what...?"

"Aren't you also tired of the bathroom?"

_Oh._

(**)

The first thing Blake heard was a heartbeat. It continued gently, like a slow drum, as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her girlfriend's sleeping face. They were still there, lying naked on the rooftop curled in blankets as the sun shone down on them.

Blake then propped herself on her elbow and placed a gentle kiss on Ruby's lips. The little redhead stirred and slowly opened her silver eyes.

"Morning, sweetie," Blake greeted her.

"Morning, hon. Sleep well?"

"Best I've slept in a long time."

"Good," Ruby said as she sat up and stretched. "What time is it?"

Blake checked her scroll. "08:30AM. Guess we should go back down, huh?"

"You know, it's Saturday, so we don't have any classes. And god only knows how long we're gonna have to make due with that bathroom."

"Good point. Let's enjoy ourselves while we still can."

She then leaned in and kissed Ruby as they lay back down on the blanket.


End file.
